


Pet Names

by 4Kennedy



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Ghost Hunters, Pet Names, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: Maggie loves her new toy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Alternate Universes – Movie Fusions  
> lanalucy is my wonderful betareader <3

Maggie strapped on the proton gun, holding the particle thrower with both hands. “Danvers, you sure this will work?” she asked while they ran into a dark metro tunnel. 

“It’s a prototype,” Alex replied, running right beside Maggie. “A nuclear-powered weapon that strips electrons away from protons.” 

“I’ll take that as a maybe.” Maggie shot her a smile and winked.

They came to a sudden stop when a ghost glided into the tunnel through a nearby wall. Wasting no time, Maggie leveled the gun and took aim while Alex got ready to throw one of the traps. 

“Oh I love this baby,” Maggie stated cheerfully, tapping her gun once they’d stored the ghost securely away. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

“It’s not a toy!” Alex reminded her, hands on her hips. 

“Aw, are you jealous?” Maggie stepped closer to Alex, grabbing the collar of her suit.

“Me? Pfft. No, absolutely not.” Letting herself be pulled down, Alex pressed her lips against Maggie’s. “As long as you’re not taking it to bed with you, you can give it all the pet names you want.”

“Don’t worry, Danvers, I’ve got other toys I prefer taking to bed.” Maggie wiggled her eyebrows, making Alex blush in return. “But first I need a shower. Wanna join me and help get rid of all the goo?” 

Alex corrected Maggie, “It’s called ectoplasm.”

“I know.” Maggie leaned up and nibbled at Alex’s bottom lip playfully. “Nerd.”

The End


End file.
